


Divinity

by Sonluxperson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonluxperson/pseuds/Sonluxperson
Summary: Bonnie meets a charming young man at a bar, and events unfold. The only problem is that she doesn't realize he's Kol Mikaelson until it's too late. Set before Esther approaches Bonnie and her mom.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain poured steadily and the wind howled all throughout Mystic Falls, causing a field of destruction in its path. On any normal night, Bonnie would have found herself curled up with a blanket and hot cocoa, spending the dreary night in solitude. Tonight, however, was different. 

Elena and Caroline were god knows where, no doubt up to no good with the current love interests in their lives. Ever since the Mikaelson’s return to the town, Klaus had wormed his way into Caroline’s life. Bonnie had nobody to keep her company, and it wasn’t like she could bother Matt. The poor boy worked his ass off day and night to keep what was left of his family going. He didn’t need her complaining.

And that was how Bonnie Bennett found herself sitting alone, perched uncomfortably atop a bar stool at the only night club in the whole of Mystic Falls. She sipped her tequila mix slowly. With virtually nothing to do in such a small town, the club was the only place to be for any entertainment, or if one could even call it that. 

The air reeked of bodies and stale beer. The counter was sticky and Bonnie continually bumped shoulders with complete strangers. She knew she should have stayed home, even if wallowing in her sorrows alone was embarrassing.  
“A shot of whiskey please.” She called over the hum of the club. The night was calling for something stronger.  
The bartender turned to leave when another voice called after him, “Make that two mate.”  
Bonnie turned, the old stool squeaking with her movements. 

Her eyes grew a little then. A tall man seated himself onto the empty stool besides her, a smug grin tugging at his mouth. He pushed a hand through his sandy brown hair and her shocked look was met with his startling bright brown eyes. 

Bonnie was never one to fantasize over boys. She never joined in on Elena and Caroline’s rants about the opposite sex, and after her latest ordeal with Jeremy, she had sworn off boys entirely. But if she was entirely honest, the guy sitting across from her was fucking hot. 

“I hope you don’t mind me intruding love, it didn’t appear you were otherwise engaged.” His hand swept through the air gracefully, the smirk still lingering. 

“Uhm no, I’m kinda just sitting here.” Bonnie answered lamely. She inwardly cringed at how awkward she sounded.  
He laughed. “I thought so.”  
Bonnie felt herself looking away, struggling to find the right words. Her embarrassing plight was thankfully interrupted by the bartender. Their drinks were placed in front of them and the hot guy (Bonnie had decided to call him that) reached over to hand her a drink.  
He lifted his own drink to hers, “Cheers.” 

She downed hers along with him, the burning sensation travelling down her throat. It was all she could do to not cough from the liquor. Her tolerance definitely needed a boost as she could slowly feel the alcohol settling in. 

Hot guy turned to face her fully now. “Tell me, what’s your name?”  
“Bonnie.” She decided to leave out the last name, too many vampires knew who she was.  
He smiled at her and stuck his hand out, “I’m Kol, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
She slowly placed her hand in his much bigger one, the contact sending shivers down her spine. 

Why did he look so familiar? Oh well, she blamed it on the alcohol. And really, who cares if she may or may not know him. Her friends’ lives revolved around the worst kinds of boys.  
Tonight was her night to let loose. Screw everyone who never gave a single damn about her. 

“What’s with your accent?” She giggled. Hot guy had a very noticeable english accent.  
“Ah, I’ve been around places.” He answered nonchalantly.  
Bonnie squinted at him, the comment was a clear lie. Kol flagged down the bartender with a single nod. Two more shots were placed in front of them. 

“You know, someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be sitting alone.” Kol murmured, his fingers tapping against the glass.  
Bonnie’s cheeks burned and she intently studied the dirty counter.  
She snorted, “You don’t mean that.”  
“Oh but I do.”  
He was looking at her now, really looking at her. Those brown eyes scanned her body with one quick glance.

“I’m not quite used to social settings like these..but you caught my attention. You’re different, I can.”  
Now things were getting a little creepy. Bonnie downed her shot.  
“No offense, but you don’t know a thing about me.” She said in between coughs. Damn, that was strong liquor. 

Kol looked away, a sly grin plastered on his lips. “You’d be surprised…”  
Bonnie stared at him, trying to place where she’s seen his face. But by then the alcohol had kicked in, and a comfortable buzz set in. She turned around and stared at the dance floor below them. 

So many bodies danced together, the lights shone brightly above them and the music blared. Thank god for the alcohol, she could no longer feel the sticky heat of so many people in one room. Suddenly, a feeling of confidence spread over her. She knew what she wanted. 

“Dance with me.” Bonnie blurted before she could change her mind and chicken out. His grin turned into a smile and he chuckled lightly, stepping off the stained stool.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” His hand held out to her. 

She paused for half a second, the logical side of her screaming that this was wrong, the whole scene went against herself. But Bonnie didn’t care. Those thoughts were pushed far away and she let Kol lead her into the throng of people. He moved in front with a protective arm over her body until they eventually forced themselves to the center of the floor. 

Bonnie stood in front of him, grinning from head to toe. The alcohol flowed through her veins and it was safe to say she was indeed drunk. But god it felt so good. Bonnie threw her head back and lifted her arms. The light threw a halo over her body as she moved her hips and Kol couldn’t help but stare in awe at the woman in front of her. She looked beautiful and free. 

Her hands roamed over her body with force, trailing down her hip with a seductive flourish. It felt so good to dance. Bonnie couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this. She was vaguely aware of Kol coming behind her, his breath hot against her ear.  
“Keep dancing for me little witch.” He whispered. 

Bonnie laughed, she didn’t care what he had to say. And she certainly didn’t care when his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her flush with him. His own body hummed with a strong energy, his touch sending sparks through her. Her hips moved on their own accord to the beat as she slowly grinded against him.  
His hold tightened and soon he was exploring her body, his hands trailing over her moist panties and then up to her breasts.  
He was hard against her, but she didn’t care. Why should she? If anything she furthered her grinding, taking time to move up and down as she went. 

Kol’s lips found her neck. He traced lines downward and nibbled her ear. Bonnie threw her head back, giving him more access. She didn’t want him to stop. He didn’t. Soon he was sucking aggressively, no doubt leaving marks against her soft skin. With a groan Bonnie whirled around so that she faced him.  
She had to stand on her tiptoes to even be the same height but she didn’t care. There weren’t a lot of things she cared about. And so she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his. To hell with the foreplay. To hell with all of it. She could do whatever she wanted. 

He immediately shifted, one arm coming up to softly grab her neck and the other firmly resting on the small of her back. The kiss was nothing like with Jeremy, he had been timid and annoyingly patient.  
Kol was different. She could taste the hunger and desire rolling off him.  
She pulled back to breathe and Kol quickly closed the space once again, his tongue parting his way into her mouth. No, this was nothing she had ever experienced. 

Bonnie clung to him, willing him with everything she had for him to take her. His hand reached down to tease her, with slow strokes over her damp jeans. She moaned into his mouth which only made him continue. 

It was then that Bonnie pulled away, her hands coming to rest on his waist. They were both breathing hard, their eyes speaking volumes. Kol took a step forward but she shook her head at him. His smirk appeared once more, it was almost as if he understood. He took her hand in his and led her away from the mass of humanity. 

Kol placed a fifty on the bar counter then softly pushed her out the door. The rain was pounding in front of them, with no signs of letting up. The sky had never looked so dreary.  
She shivered despite herself. Squinting, Bonnie tried to focus on the floor in front of her but couldn’t. Everything was moving. She laughed, her hands coming up to push away her disheveled hair. Of course she was drunk.  
“Everything alright love?” Kol asked. Bonnie simply nodded. She threw in a smile for good measure, trying to persuade him she wasn’t as drunk as she seemed. 

He shook his head and shrugged out of his leather coat. “Here, and don’t bother arguing with me. I won’t take no for an answer.”  
Bonnie bit back the retort and let him drape it over her small shoulders.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.” 

The two stood there, in front of the flashing bar lights and simply looking out. Bonnie watched the rain intently. She wondered if she had ever played in the rain as a kid. She could barely even remember her childhood, as if there was anything good to recollect. Her dad barely lived in the same house as her.  
“Fuck it.” She said and handed Kol his jacket. It looked too expensive for it to get damaged. And with that Bonnie ran out into the street, the cold water lashing down on her. Within moments her entire body was soaked. 

“What are you doing?!” Kol cried out incredulously. “You’re gonna get run over!”  
Bonnie laughed crazily, “I really don’t care. Let them come.” She spun around in the rain, her heels splashing in the overflowing puddles.  
Kol watched from the safety of the overhead balcony, staring in disbelief at the girl in front of him. What on earth was she doing?

Just then, Bonnie’s drenched figure lit up from an oncoming car. But instead of moving, she stood there looking expectantly at the car, her tiny fists clenched.  
The car wasn’t stopping. She wasn’t moving.  
“Oh shit-” Kol flashed out into the street, scooping the young witch into his arms and barely missing the car altogether. 

“What are you doing?” He knelt on the pavement and pushed the hair from her face. “You could have gotten hit…”  
“It wouldn’t have.” She answered stonely, her face white from the cold.  
“Come on, let’s get you home.” Kol said. 

Bonnie directed him to her car and he gingerly placed her into the passenger’s seat. He would come back later for his own car. After turning the heater on high, Kol shot a glance at the trembling girl besides him.  
“9201 Montemar Ave.” Bonnie whispered. She looked ahead with a face devoid of any emotion.  
And so he drove. 

XXXXX

Kol couldn’t remember the last time he actually gave a damn about someone. His feelings became shrouded with anger and a need to fill the void soon after his turning. He never was the same after that, none of his siblings were.  
And yet here he was, driving the Bennett witch home. He hadn’t intended to pursue her. But something in her caught his attention. Her spark.  
After tonight, Kol thanked the spirits for making him approach her. 

He carried her up to her room, which he guessed was hers because of the faded pink wallpaper and the stuffed animals. The cold clothes were gently peeled off her shivering body, and he did his best to give her privacy. He left her undergarments on but rummaged through her dresser for a shirt and pants. 

Kol tucked her safely in bed, but he paused at the door to get one last look at her. She wouldn’t remember the night, let alone his face. Something in him hoped she would. Oh damn him. He should be ripping her throat open and savoring every last drop of her flesh.  
What was wrong with him?  
He grimaced and shut the door behind him. Tonight was just so very unlike Kol Mikaelson. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.  
Oh hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler just fyi

Bonnie woke the next morning with a searing headache. The light streaming from her bedroom window blinded her and she hid under her covers. What had happened last night? She groaned and covered her face, racking her brain for answers.   
The only thing she could recollect was the rain pouring down her face, a dark figure watching her. Groaning softly again, Bonnie reluctantly pushed the covers off and padded into her small bathroom. 

Almost immediately her head pounded in itself and the room blurred. She definitely drank more than her limit, and that wasn’t saying much for herself. With her hands bracing against the counter sink, she looked up at her reflection.   
She winced inwardly. “Oh god.” 

The bags under her eyes were dark and her hair was a virtual rat’s nest. The worst part? Her entire left side of her neck was covered in dark hickies. Bonnie tentatively reached a hand to touch the bruises. Nobody had ever done that to her before, and she’d bet her ass the figure from last night was responsible. This wasn’t good. If anyone saw these, she would have some serious explaining to do. 

She could already hear it, Bonnie Bennett, the prude witch turned rogue, Caroline and Elena were going to have a field day. She groaned loudly and dug into her drawer for a bottle of concealer. As she blended the foundation into her skin, a knock sounded against her door.   
“Bonnie? You in there?”   
She snapped the bottle shut and desperately tried to pull her thin t-shirt higher. It didn’t budge.   
“Yeah, sorry I’m not decent.” She called through the door.   
Abby sounded timid, the whole mother thing still wasn’t comfortable for her it seemed, “Well okay, I just wanted to say hi. I got here early this morning but you were sound asleep.”   
Bonnie rolled her eyes, “Yup it was a long night.”  
“Oh okay…” Abby trailed off. “Well, this morning I was paid a visit by a very old witch.” 

Bonnie stilled, her heart beating fast. Esther.   
“She wants to meet you, something about us helping her with a problem. She even invited us to a ball.” Abby continued.   
“When does she want to meet?”  
“She told me she’d come back at 1, so you have time to get ready.” 

Of course Esther would pick the one day where Bonnie was recovering from an extreme hangover.   
“Yeah that’s fine.” She answered tiredly.

As soon as Bonnie heard the door close behind Abby, she rushed out and checked the time on her pink flower clock. It read 11:37. Well shit.   
Digging through her closet, she finally dug up a white turtleneck and paired it with a black jean skirt and boots. Standing in the middle of her room, Bonnie rubbed her temples furiously in an attempt to get rid of her headache. She tried desperately to remember last night. How did she even get home? Who changed who clothes?   
Needless to say it was going to be a long day.

XXXXX  
Kol stood in front of the mirror in the main foyer of the Mikaelson Mansion, carefully adjusting his hair. He could vaguely hear his sister complaining in the room above him, not that he cared anyway.   
“Kol!” Elijah’s voice shouted. Kol looked up to see his older brother leaning over the banister, looking as suede as ever in a black suite.   
“Our dear sister claims someone has replaced her conditioner with shaving cream.”   
Kol feigned boredom, “So?”   
“Niklaus is too busy for such antics and Finn is above all that, which leaves only you.” Elijah stated calmly. 

Kol paused. Now that he thought about it, he may or may not have done something to Bekah’s shower products. He’d never confess to Elijah though.   
“Nope, I don’t know what you’re talking about brother.” He shrugged innocently.   
Elijah sighed, no doubt fit to be tied with his family already. That’s what he got for trying to act high and mighty all the time. 

Kol turned to leave, but Elijah wasn’t finished yet, “Our mother is throwing a ball, and I expect you to be on your best behavior.”   
“Well of course.” Kol muttered sarcastically. He could give two shits about being on his best “behaviour”.   
“Kol!” Elijah called after him. But he was already out the door, with his leather jacket in tow. 

As Kol strolled down the front lawn of the mansion, his thoughts once again resumed to replaying last night. The Bennett witch was truly exquisite, in fact he hadn’t met a woman quite so striking since the early 90’s. Oh yes, he had to have her. He just hoped she remembered him.  
XXXXXX  
It wasn’t turning out to be such a great day. Bonnie was seated across from the most snoody, demanding witch she had ever met.   
“You see, my children don’t deserve to live in this world anymore. And that is why they must be destroyed, I cannot live with the burden of all the death’s they have caused.” Esther rambled.   
Abby hummed in agreement as she balanced two tea mugs, placing one in front of Esther and handing the other to Bonnie. 

“Thanks mom.” Bonnie said, the word mom almost catching on her tongue. Esther simply stared at the mug. Ever since the old bag had caught Bonnie popping 4 advils, the judgmental look hadn’t left her face.   
Abby sat down at the table and folded her hands, “Just give us the word, and we’ll be glad to help.” 

Esther smiled. Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows, it wasn’t a friendly smile.   
“Thank you sisters. The spirits thank you as well. And I hope to see the both of you at the ball.” She slid two envelopes onto the worn table, their names were engraved on both. 

“Yes of course.” Abby smiled. Bonnie forced herself to smile as well. She couldn’t figure out why her mother was being so friendly to the other witch. If anything, Esther was full of demands and nothing else. Or maybe that was her hangover talking.   
Esther thanked them once again before leaving, their screen door slamming behind her. 

Bonnie exhaled noisily and took a sip from the tea. “Well that happened.”   
Abby shot her an exasperated look, “I see no problem with helping her. As you well know, we aren’t a vampire loving family. Despite what your friends might think.”  
Her mom continued giving her a stern look as Bonnie looked into her tea.

“No I know mom. I just think the whole offer is a little suspicious.”   
“Don’t think I don’t know what you did last night.” Abby said, getting up from the table. “Your whole room reeks of tequila.” 

“Oh.” Bonnie said. She awkwardly finished the last of the tea, feeling grateful that the advil was finally kicking in.   
“I may be a little late to the whole mothering thing, but I don’t want you out partying. It isn’t like you Bonnie.”   
The young witch snorted, “I’m not trying to be rude, but it’s not like you’ve been around lately, mom.”   
Abby looked away, her jaw straining. 

Grabbing Esther’s untouched tea, Bonnie took Abby’s silence as her cue to leave and she bounded up the stairs. She needed sleep, badly. With a loud flourish, she threw herself onto her bed, covering her face in her blankets.

However, her slumber was interrupted by her phone ringing.   
“Oh my god…” Bonnie groaned. She reached to answer it, pressing the phone against her ear.   
“Bonnie Bennett. You would not believe what just got delivered to my door today, by Klaus of all people!” Caroline’s voice screamed in her ear.

“Let me guess, an invitation to the Mikaelson’s ball.” Bonnie boredly answered.   
“Yes! How’d you know? Wait, did you get one too?”  
“Yeah. Esther personally gave Abby and I one. She also demanded that we do a favor for her.”  
Caroline snorted, “That sounds strangely suspicious. Isn’t she on a mission to bring the family back together? That’s what Klaus told me.” 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. And don’t think you’re gonna rope me into a shopping spree to shop for the ball. I’m probably not going.” Bonnie said, her other hand coming up to rup her temples.  
“Hah, we’ll see about that.” Caroline gloated, the line hanging up. 

Bonnie groaned for the billionth time that day. She needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole of Mystic Falls was in a buzz that night. Nearly every person gossipped about what to expect at the Mikaelson ball. Everyone that is, except Bonnie Bennett. She had made plans earlier to meet up with the girls to get ready, but both Caroline and Elena bailed at the last second. 

Leave it up to her “friends” to pick boys over her. Honestly, Bonnie wasn’t surprised in the least. Even though the thought of attending the ball made her want to hurl, she could at least show up looking stunning. What the hell, why not show up looking better than Caroline and Elena.   
Bonnie smiled to herself. Who knows, maybe she’d meet someone hot there. 

As Bonnie tied up her hair in a simple, but elegant updo, Abby knocked softly, entering the bedroom dressed in pajama pants and slippers.   
“Are you not going?” Bonnie asked, one eyebrow raised incredulously.   
Abby shook her head, “Not my scene. However, Esther did ask to meet with at least one of us tonight. I took the liberty of telling her that you’d be there.” 

Bonnie stiffened, “You know I don’t trust her. She’s only using us.”   
The older witch leaned tiredly against the door frame, her slipper playing with the frayed pink rug.   
“It shouldn’t take long. Just do what she says and hopefully when it’s all over, she won’t bother us.”   
Bonnie sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. It wasn’t like she had a choice. 

“You know, dances aren’t exactly my thing either, but I’m still going.” Bonnie said, reaching for her gown which hung behind the door.   
Abby smiled and turned to leave, “You’ll fit in just fine, I’ll be waiting up for you.”   
Bonnie unzipped the bag and stared lovingly at the dress. It really was beautiful, and she would be lying if she said her girly side wasn’t ecstatic to put it on.   
“Let’s do this shit.” 

XXXX  
As the guests began to trickle in and the music played cheerfully in the background, Kol stood on the sidelines, a glass of champagne in one hand. Rebekah came to stand besides him, looking equally as discontent as him.   
“See anyone you like?” She asked.   
Kol shook his head and took a small sip from his drink. 

He hadn’t seen the Bennett witch since that night, but he knew his mother invited her.   
“I don’t see her yet.”   
Rebekah snorted loudly. “It didn’t take long to find a new plaything did it.”   
“It’s not like that. You forget toying with people is yours and Nik’s thing.” He retorted. 

Rebekah looked like she was about to argue back, when her attention was distracted by a somewhat tall blonde guy.   
She took a shaky breath and smoothed out her elegant sapphire dress, “Excuse me, I’ve got some toying to do.”   
“Really? The quarterback?” Kol called after her. 

She didn’t appear to hear him and he soon lost sight of her in the crowd.   
“Bloody unbelievable.” He muttered under his breath. This lousy champagne wasn’t cutting it, he needed something stronger. As he turned to make his way to the cellar, a figure caught his eye. Kol’s breath was stolen. 

She looked utterly radiant. Her cream colored dress hugged her curves perfectly, with the end coming down with a flourish of lace. The bodice was adorned with snowflakes and her dark skin shone against the see through sleeves.   
She was a goddamned princess, that’s what she was. 

Just then, her eyes met his and she abruptly halted in her tracks. Recognition flashed in her eyes.   
“Oh god…” Her small voice whispered. 

XXXX  
Bonnie’s world had come to a standstill. The music and the voices of people faded away. When her eyes met with his deep stare, everything hit her at once. 

His hands gripping her waist. The music blaring loudly over them as the lights revealed her moving hips. 

Their bodies plastered together as he knelt above her in the pouring rain. 

His lips on hers. 

Kol.

She raised a trembling hand to her mouth.“Oh god…”. Bonnie knew who he was. She inwardly cursed herself and her tolerance for not realizing it sooner. Being a witch, she was gifted with the ability to tell a vampire from a human. And the guy from the bar was clearly a vampire, a very old vampire at that.

In her drunken haze to forget, she had ignored those senses. Stupid, stupid girl.

Kol seemed to read her wariness, and slipped into the crowd. Bonnie clenched her fist and turned around with every intention of leaving when a hand tentatively wrapped around her own. 

“Wait.” He said, his touch sending shudders down her spine.   
She wrenched her hand free and shot him a glare. “Coming here was a mistake. I need to go.” 

“Dance with me first, just one dance.” His brown eyes pleaded.

“No thank you, Kol Mikaelson.” She enunciated his last name sharply.   
He shook his head lightly as if she misunderstood, “One dance is not going to kill you.” His words were soft. “Besides, I think you and I should talk.” 

Bonnie looked away, before nodding once and letting him guide her away, again.   
His arms wrapped around her slender waist and she placed her right hand atop his shoulder as they began to sway gracefully to the music. She secretly felt grateful he even knew how to dance.

Kol leaned close, closing any remaining space they had, the scent of cedar wood and fresh air overwhelming her, “I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.”  
She snorted loudly, “That’s an understatement.”

He smirked, “It wasn’t a bad night, at least for me.”   
Bonnie fought back every urge to wipe the cheeky smirk from his face. “I try not to think about it.” 

“Don’t lie, we both know you enjoyed it, you let lose even.” Kol tried again. She was about to argue back when the song abruptly ended and applause filled the air.   
Bonnie immediately took a step away from the vampire, “Thank you for the dance.” 

Kol caught her arm again as she turned away, “I think the night could have gone a lot worse. You forget, that you would have been run over if I hadn’t intervened. Not to mention any other vampire would have taken advantage of being invited into the home of a rather pretty woman alone.”

She gulped loudly. Goddammit. He was right, so many things could have happened if it weren’t for him. Judging by Kol’s knowing stare, he knew he was right too. 

Goddammit. 

“Thank you.” Was all she managed to say before biting her lip and leaving to spare what was left of her dignity. In all honesty, Bonnie should have known better. She was a witch, and witches did not mix with vampires. Oh god, the spirits were probably furious with her actions. 

As Bonnie desperately searched for a friendly face, she felt a presence behind her.   
“Kol I thought I made it clear that I-” Her words were cut short as she came face to face with a different vampire. He looked older than Kol, but the same boyish features were prominent.

“My name is Finn. Our Mother wishes to speak to you now.” He spoke gruffly.   
“Oh.” Bonnie finished lamely as her heart flipped nervously. 

“Shall we?” He motioned for her to follow.   
And Bonnie followed him. She was following too many vampires these days. 

XXXX  
Finn led her through another hall and into a dark room, lit only by several candles. Esther sat seated by a large wooden table with a faded paper in front of her.   
“Thank you for coming, please sit.” Esther smiled warmly at her. 

Bonnie took her seat awkwardly across from the older witch as Finn stood by the door. The room tingled with magic and herbs.   
“In front of me is the bloodline of my children. Tonight, I aim to end it.”

“You want to kill them now?” Bonnie asked, her hands fidgeting in her lap.  
Esther shook her head, “Not quite. I wish to make them human first. Once they are to be returned to their normal state, then death will follow.” 

It was safe to say that Bonnie was freaking out now. She was going to help kill all of the Original vampires. She bit her lip, “And you want to channel my mother and I to do this?” 

“Yes, I cannot do it without you. Tonight after the ball, I will meet you and your mother outside of the old tomb. It is there that we will finish it.” Esther said while she began to pour blood onto the parchment. 

“With the blood from the doppleganger, I will bind all my children together. That way, if one goes, they all go.” She finished with such finality that Bonnie shuddered. 

“Wait Elena helped you?”   
Esther nodded, “There are many who despise vampires.” 

Elena’s blood began to seep through the paper, creating a tree. With a sinking heart, Bonnie began to realize the gravity of the situation. Kol would die, and it would be because of her. He had done nothing wrong to her. 

Hell, he had saved her life and taken her home safely- all without her asking. He was nothing like the stories she had heard.   
So did Kol deserve to die?   
Her friends had done worse. Damon and Stefan killed without a second glance, she had even killed when necessary.

In all honesty, what made her better than the Originals? She didn’t know any of them well, but Caroline was convinced that there was good in Klaus.   
And then there was Kol…

As Esther began her chanting, Bonnie began to second doubt her position in Esther’s plan. Why had she agreed to it in the first place?  
“There!” Esther announced. “It is finished.” 

Finn moved to stand by his mother, looking resolved as he took Esther’s hand.   
“I’ll get everything ready.” He said 

Esther stood up and Bonnie hastily rose as well.   
“Thank you Bonnie Bennett. I will call you when it is time.” 

“Alright.” She replied mutely.   
Finn opened the door and ushered her out quickly. Bonnie herself was anxious to leave and scrambled down the hallway and back into the main foyer.   
Her heart beat rapidly. 

She was so flustered that she almost ran over Matt in the process.   
“Woah there.” His arms came out to steady her. “Where have you been? I thought you weren’t even gonna be here.” 

“So did I, and in hindsight I should have stayed home.” Bonnie hugged herself anxiously. “Have you seen Caroline or Elena?”

“Yeah, they’re over there.” Matt pointed to both the girls standing with their dates. Caroline was looking up at Klaus sassily while Elena simply looked pained with both Salvatores at her side.   
“Well at least someone is enjoying themselves.” She bristled. 

Matt gave her a puzzled look, “Rebekah Mikaelson has been following me all night. She’s nice, I didn’t expect that from her.”   
“You too huh?” Bonnie sighed. It seemed like almost everyone from her friend group was inexplicably tied to the Original family someway. 

Just then, a hush fell over the crowd. Bonnie glanced up to see Esther striding down the staircase with Finn and Elijah in tow. Given the darkness in the room, Bonnie hadn’t been able to really see Esther. The witch wore a simple, but elegant dark green gown that hung off her shoulders. Her appearance alone screamed intimidating. 

“As a family, we’d like to thank you all for attending this very special night.” Elijah boomed over the crowd. “Tonight, our family has finally come together as one.”   
A wave of applause ensued and Bonnie scanned the crowd for Kol. She needed to talk to him. As if on cue, waiters carrying trays with champagne began dispersing through the crowd, handing a glass to each person. 

Bonnie took her glass gingerly and stopped dead in her tracks, almost dropping it entirely. The glass reeked of magic. She rimmed the top with her finger, studying the liquid carefully. Then it hit her. The liquid was Esther’s plan to bind her children. This was the first step in killing them. She really needed to find Kol before it became too late.

She nearly tripped over her dress in her effort to wade through the throng of humanity. Matt called after her but she didn’t care. “Kol?” She called softly in the hopes he would hear.   
A hand touched her shoulder and she yelped in surprise. “What is it?” He asked, his eyes searching her.   
“Something’s wrong.” She whispered. Turning him away from Esther, Bonnie took the glass from his hand and shook her head. 

This time, it was Esther who spoke. “Please join us in a toast.” The crowd began tipping back the liquid and Bonnie prayed nobody noticed that Kol wasn’t drinking his. He stood close to her, with his shoulder grazing hers.   
“Let’s go.” He murmured. He eyed his mother suspiciously before grasping her hand. 

As the guests around them began their conversations once more and a lighthearted melody played over, Bonnie and Kol slipped silently away from the bustle. The cold air felt refreshing and she involuntarily let out a sigh. Her whole body was shaking. Everything could go to shit now, she had messed up Esher’s plan. 

Bonnie stopped to lean against the railing, taking deep breaths to steady herself.   
“Not here, we need to get out of earshot.” Kol said, gently leading her away once more. She looked behind her shoulder warily as the mansion began to fade from sight. 

They finally stopped once they reached a thick grove of trees, with the house blocked completely. Kol placed both hands on her shoulders, “Why did you stop me from drinking the champagne? And tell the truth, don’t think your absence from the ball went missing.”

Bonnie took a deep breath and stared at the ground, she couldn’t meet his eyes, “Your mother is planning on turning you and your siblings human. She’s using my mother and I to channel our power to kill you.” 

Kol released her abruptly and took a step back, he looked as if someone had punched him.   
“What do you mean.” He all but snarled. 

“The champagne-it was in there. The binding spell.” Bonnie stuttered. She didn’t know how he would react. Maybe telling him wasn’t such a great idea after all.   
Kol turned around, giving Bonnie his back. “I knew the whole let’s be a family was too good to be true.”   
“I’m sorry…”

He laughed sarcastically, “Don’t be. You just saved my life, and probably the lives of my siblings.”   
Bonnie hugged herself again, the night air blew against her sharply causing a few locks of hair to come loose. The only sound between them was the crickets and her own heavy breathing. She really should have stayed home. 

“You just put yourself in danger Bonnie. My mother will know it was you.”  
“I know.” She said softly. “I just didn’t think I could bear knowing I was the reason behind your death. You don’t deserve it.” 

He flashed in front of her and she flinched. Taking her chin in his hand, he smiled sadly at her, “That my dear, is where you are wrong. My siblings and I have done so much wrong, it’s quite sad.” 

Bonnie clenched her fist. “Well it’s too late now, and your mother is gonna kill me. She knows where I live too.” 

“I won’t let her. You’re my saviour Bonnie Bennett.” Kol whispered as he gently pushed her up against a tree. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Do you understand?”   
His breath fogged in the chilly air and Bonnie could only nod, the heat from his proximity making her dizzy. 

She placed her hands against his chest, he was much too close. Nothing good could come from this, from her actions. Oh lord, what had she done?   
Kol took her hands and kissed her cheek. “It’s just us now.” 

“Kol.” Bonnie said, her hands coming up to his wrists. He didn’t seem to read her concern and his kisses soon fanned over her ear. “You’re so fine Bonnie, so strong.”   
He was really invading her space now, his knee coming up between her legs and the other one pinning her against the tree. 

And the worst part? She was doing nothing to stop him. Her legs began spreading on their own accord and her hands pulled him closer. A familiar warmth spread between her thighs as Kol bit down on her lip before full on kissing her. 

Her hand was in his hair and she moaned, his tongue licking behind her teeth. It wasn’t fair, nobody should be that irresistible. Damn him.  
Their moment shattered the instant Kol removed himself from her, the cold air replacing his familiar heat.   
“Hello brother.” Finn spoke smoothly.   
Kol fixed his suit. “I was wondering when you’d show up.” 

Bonnie froze. She was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> In case some were wondering, Bonnie is in no way suicidal. I think she's one of the strongest characters on the show. Thanks for reading.


End file.
